For some lighting fixtures (e.g., exit sign lights, outdoor lamps, store-front sign lights, etc.), the service life of light sources (e.g., thousands of hours to over 100,000 hours) within the fixtures affects the frequency of maintenance work necessary to eliminate or reduce their downtime. As a result, the service life impacts various costs that are associated with the upkeep of the lighting fixtures. For example, in some instances, the failure of a light source within a fixture requires a replacement of the fixture, even when 90% of the components are still in excellent working condition. This not only increases waste, but also goes against public policies that favor a greener environment.